


Dreams Come True

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt “You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head.”OHHHH matey did I enjoy writing this one.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Dreams Come True

This past week was something Elide had never, ever thought she would get the chance to experience. Ever.

When she’d opened her card on her 22nd birthday and two tickets to Disney World had fallen out Elide couldn’t believe it. She looked at Lorcan open mouthed and shocked.

From behind his back Lorcan had then produced a Disney Princess backpack full of bits and pieces, including a pair of Tangled inspired Minnie ears. Elide had grown up watching the adds for the Disney parks on the old VHS tapes, dreaming that one day she’d get to go.

Now here she was, standing in front of Cinderella’s castle waiting for the fireworks. Lorcan was standing behind her with his arms around her. She looked up him and smiled.

She would never had picked Lorcan as a theme park man, especially a Disney theme park man. But he’d fully committed. He had gone on every ride, watched every show and even had sat through a character breakfast.

Elide knew he’d done it all for her, but when Belle had said she liked his hair Lorcan had genuinely smiled and then posed for a photo. So Elide had an inkling that he loved it here too.

Lorcan looked down as if sensing Elide’s eyes on him. He smirked a little and Elide looked away quickly, blushing a little at being caught.

Elide looked at the castle. All lit up it looked magical before the show even started. Then she felt something rest on top her head. Reaching up her palm came into contact with Lorcan’s cheek.

“What are you doing?” Elide asked.

“You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head,” was his answer. “Absolutely perfect. It’s like your we’re made for me for this exact purpose.”

Elide rolled her eyes then she playfully shook off. She felt Lorcan chuckle behind her as he removed his head from hers.

“I’m glad I’m useful for something,” Elide said.

Then Lorcan’s lips were on her cheek and he whispered, “Oh I can think of a few others.”

Elide was about to quip back about the improper implications of his tone but the next moment the first firework went off, drawing Elide’s attention. As she watched with wide eyes she couldn’t help but smile in wonder.

What she didn’t know was that Lorcan barely saw a spark. He was too enraptured by the woman in his arms, the joy on her face making him the happiest man in the world.


End file.
